The Very Desirable Lesson
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Constance gives Imogen a lesson; because she did something she shouldn't have done. What this lesson will lead to? [Another part of The Best Witch series.]


Both, Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom were busy on that Friday— they had six lessons and almost had no time to talk to each other. Needless to say, teachers had no time to be alone in the room of one of them.

Before dinner, all the teachers needed to discuss an important question. When it was over, they had dinner in half an hour.

Finally, everybody was free. As always, Imogen and Constance shared a room— it was Constance's turn on that day.

The evening was wonderful, but Miss Drill decided to play a prank on a following morning. She was upset still because of biggest part of a previous day.

'I think I'd better stay in bed. I don't feel myself very well.'

'What had happened?' Miss Hardbroom was concerned about her girlfriend. 'I'll bring a potion from the Potions Laboratory. Which symptoms do you have?'

'I can't say exactly. If you kiss me I'll be feeling better.'

The black-haired witch didn't think a minute even. She leaned to Imogen and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

The Flying teacher responded at once, and the kiss became a passionate one.

First reaction of the potions mistress was happiness. However, it took about two minutes before she realised what happened really. 'Idgie isn't ill at all. She lied me.' It was Constance's turn to be very upset. She didn't like to be apart from Imogen, but lie was what she couldn't put up with. The dark-haired witch decided to act but not say her guesses. Silencing spell was on, so she could do what she wanted at once.

The potions mistress used a spell to undress her girlfriend and leave her in nothing but pants— pyjamas were off. Next spell immobilised Imogen, but she didn't know it. However, when the Flying teacher tried to change her position a bit, she realised it's impossibly.

'What have you done?'

'Ah, this! Your condition is very well, but you lied me. You may not explain why, but I'll give you a lesson.'

'I'm sorry, love, I was very upset about biggest part of yesterday.'

'It doesn't let you to do what you did. I think you won't want something to lead to this lesson again. "I'm sorry, love" doesn't work.'

It seemed bad at first, but Imogen's opinion changed very soon. Maybe she'll have advantage of this?

Constance had never been so dominant. The P.E. teacher decided to relax and enjoy what her girlfriend will be doing to her. Next few minutes almost destroyed Imogen's hopes, but Constance proved soon that something interesting is going to happen.

'Mm . . . you're very defenceless, so here's no way you'll leave the bed in at least half an hour. I'll have breakfast, probably.'

She left the blonde witch and started to brush her hair. Soon, she changed her opinion. 'No, we'll be eating together. Otherwise, the teachers will think something's wrong. I'll give you a better lesson.' These words promised something— may it be rough or not, but it will be far better than being alone.

Constance didn't know what she'll do concretely, but defenceless and almost naked Imogen gave her many wonderful ideas she couldn't ignore completely.

'I think if I don't go and do something here will be a better lesson than if I go away. I haven't been very dominant ever, but here's no way to teach you to stop lying.'

'Please, be very dominant,' Imogen thought. Instead of this, she said, 'If you should, do it. A lesson must be given.'

The black-haired witch decided to start with teases, but it was much more than ever. 'I know you love teases, but it will be impossible to bear.'

Happily for the Flying teacher, Constance didn't realise how strongly her girlfriend wants to be submissive one.

'Here has to be something different.' The Potions teacher pondered for a while. A solution came very soon. She went away from the bed, so Imogen couldn't see her. She wanted to take a proper look at the beautiful witch who was her girlfriend also. Constance sighed with pleasure.

She went back where she was before. 'We've finished first piece. It's time for second one. If I've needed to say your mark, it's A, of course.' Constance liked Imogen's moans a lot, but she didn't go to talk about this; later maybe. Honestly, the blonde witch had to be silent, but Constance herself enjoyed the process a lot, so these sounds were a bonus for her.

She didn't do something extreme, but anything she did was rougher than ever. It has to be the real lesson.

If it wasn't Constance, but another person who'd have been Imogen's girlfriend, she would've said her to stop probably. The gym mistress liked what was going on and what she was participated in. Undoubtedly, if somebody else does the same, the feeling would've been different. It would be unwillingly probably.

It seemed for Imogen that Constance forgot about the lesson and enjoying being very dominant. The blonde witch was more than agree with it.

Of course, the Potions teacher didn't forget about the lesson, but she decided that being dominant will teach Imogen better than anything else, plus she'll be enjoying the process a lot.

Constance licked a very sensitive part of her girlfriend's body and received a moan. Anyway, the P.E. teacher couldn't move, so she was like a poppet partly. She couldn't enjoy the process completely.

. . . Constance stopped licking breasts and looked up finally. She acted roughly, but didn't hurt Imogen.

'As you know, the spell which doesn't let you move is on for half an hour in general. We have about ten minutes.' Last sentence was added after the black-haired witch glanced at the alarm clock. 'The lesson or punishment, which is the same, has to be finished.' Then she added inwardly, 'I just can't stop; even if a lesson is over, I'd haven't stopped. It might have been less dominant, but it would've depended on Idgie.'

'What do you thought about?'

'Ten minutes have a lot of possibilities; even if it doesn't seem so. It let me to finish successfully what I started. It only seems like it's not enough time.'

'Yes, this time was spending very productively.'

'A person has no right to enjoy the punishment.'

'But she can enjoy the lesson. I enjoyed Potions lesions.'

'Thanks; you're first person who thinks so. However, _this_ lesson isn't the one you have right to enjoy.'

The spell was off, and Imogen sat on the bed and looking at Constance's face. 'I know, you enjoyed being very dominant.'

The black-haired witch hesitated a bit before she said, 'You have no idea how much. I tried my best to not hurt you.'

'Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. This lesson was important. If be very honest, it was a pleasure, but this spell made everything more like a real punishment I deserved. The lesson gave me an idea.'

'Which one?'

'You want to know? Kiss me at first.'

'After a very hot kiss, Constance repeated her question.'

'I want to ask you about something.'

'A question?'

'No, a request.'

'I may disagree.'

'I'm 100% sure you'll agree at once.'

'How you can be so sure?'

'After I'll have said what I want, you'll realise I'm right. Do it again, please.'

Constance sat on the bed— she was afraid to fall.

'You want me to be very dominant again?'

'You have no idea how much.' Imogen repeated her girlfriend's words.

'In this case, we know how much we enjoyed and how much we want it again. If you didn't like something, just ask. I'll do something different instead.'

There was one very rough part, but the thought about repetition turned Imogen on. 'Don't you even dare. I want it much longer. Use your great imagination. Also, that very rough part was amazing.'

'Unlike your, my imagination is far from great, but when it comes to some activities, it works very well.'

'It's exactly what we need.' Imogen took Constance's hand and pulled her closer. Then they had a hot kiss.

'Your imagination is great when it comes to something like this and what it leads to most of times.'

'By the way, I'm mad at you still. I didn't like to be apart from you, but when we were together, we weren't alone. Later, when we were in this room finally, we were having a reward we deserved. It was the best ending of a not very good day. I don't understand why you decided to lie only to have a kiss. For your information, an ill person has no energy to turn a kiss into hot one.'

'That reward in the late evening was wonderful, but I was upset still about biggest part of yesterday. I wanted more; I'm very sorry, I don't know what came over me. However, you'd haven't enjoyed being very dominant, plus I'd haven't had that experience of being very submissive which I loved.'

'Honestly, I had to leave you after the lesson was over. As you see, I'm a bad teacher.'

'What if I'm a teacher's pet and you don't want to leave me?'

'"Teacher's pet" is a collocation which can't be understood literally. Please, don't say what you did unintentionally. Anyway, there was nothing apart from I fell in love with you; because you changed me, or better to say, you was able to see Constance in Miss Hardbroom.'

'I did, but a former pupil became a girlfriend of her former form mistress. It includes that they're each other's pets. The fact itself is great.'

'Something similar and not all the time, but when we're alone . . . Ooh . . . I look forward to the evening. Today's Saturday, so here's no way last day will continue today. What will you say if we have a chance to be here or in your room before dinner for a short time?'

'You punished me, so it means you haven't a possibility to act as you used to. What you said to me recently?'

'I know, but the lesson was great.'

'You don't mad at me anymore?'

'A little bit, but we need a part two in the evening for me to be in a very good relationship with you as always. It won't be lesson or something like this; I want more.'

' . . . Go, we have some time. Amelia said everybody can do what they want before dinner.' Constance said, and then added inwardly, 'I want nothing apart from you.'

Their room situated near each other, but they appeared in other room. It was Imogen's room at this time. Honestly, it wasn't matter. If these rooms wouldn't have had very big differences, the witches wouldn't notice which room they in. Of course, they couldn't invade someone else's territory— the door wouldn't let then to go inside.

'How much time we have?' Constance looked at her beautiful girlfriend who was about to put a T-shirt off of her.

'An hour, at least.'

'It will be enough for a bit. We had half an hour before, but you were under a spell, so this hour will be filled with much more pleasure for both of us, for you especially. Don't try to undress by yourself. I didn't let you to do this. Don't be so bad or we'll have another lesson. No matter how I hate to think about it, we'll be apart for some time. No apologises will be accepted.'

'All right, I shan't.' Imogen stop her attempt to undress by herself.

'Good, but now we have to get rid of your useless clothes. Do you imagine what I'll do after it at first? I mean when I'll have undressed myself too?'

When the spell was on, Constance undressed them both— Imogen first and herself after.

'Go to bed and took a very relaxed pose.' The black-haired witch commanded, but her tone was friendly.

The gym mistress relaxed a lot. 'You want me very strongly, am I right?'

'Probably, but you just have to be calm for a little while.'

'How long?'

'A few moments before I'll show you that you're mine.'

This time flied like one second.

Constance came to the bed, and put a hand at Imogen's hip before she stroked a bit. 'It's my turn to take a comfort position, but I need to enjoy the view.' The Potions teacher spread her girlfriend's legs which lead to a quiet moan and then she sat there.

'It was the very beginning of second piece only. I can imagine your loud moans and moves later.'

A minute later, Imogen confirmed that her girlfriend was right. The very dominant witch decided to play with a very sensitive part of her girlfriend's body. Last time it wasn't enough, but she liked how Imogen reacted. She caressed the skin a bit, then sucked for a little while. Finally, the potions mistress used her tongue which was doing very cruel things. For most of people it would look very indecent, plus it was very hard to bear. If say about two witches, it almost wasn't indecent in their opinion.

Imogen's reaction was wonderful, and desire to do nothing but this was very strong. However, she decided not be so cruel, and switched to something else.

Her caresses were rough, but it was a pleasure for the P.E. teacher.

Constance stopped to caress and licking inner thighs finally. She decided to ask what her lover would want. 'Do you want anything concretely?'

'Not much, but if you'd do something indecent to my breasts, it would be bloody brilliant.'

'If it will be very rough, just say. I'll be rough, but I'll try to not hurt you at the same time.'

'I'll say only if it will be so rough that I'll want to cry.' Imogen promised herself. Instead of this, she said, 'I'll do, but your rough acts turn me on.'

'You turn me on even when I do to you what I want. Most of time when nothing happens, you make me want you, just because of who you are.' With these words, Constance started to play with breasts roughly. She used all of her sexual imagination. She put out every indecent thought she could never think she have.

It didn't hurt almost at all, but Imogen felt a lot of dominance. She was a toy Constance liked to play with. She could be called a pet too, but if compare tenderness with roughness, there was too many rough things, so it wasn't the way she could act with a pet. She was very kind with animals.

'Should I stop with breasts and do something else, or we'll dedicate remained time to what I started a few minutes ago?'

'Breasts.' It was what Imogen was able to say under the circumstances.

Constance didn't want to finish what she started, so her girlfriend's decision was very good for her.

Everything has the end. It was time when they needed to dress.

'We have another five minutes, don't we?' the blonde with asked with hope.

'No, last five minutes were those you've said about.'

'If we're not ready in a few minutes, somebody will go to look for us and . . .'

'Yes, you're right.'

Imogen was staying near the bed, but didn't go to dress at once. Often, when they were alone, but not put their clothes off still, they were undressing each other by looks. There was no need in it on that day. Imogen wanted her girlfriend to enjoy the view. Constance let her to do the same. Look of each witch was like she wanted to undress her lover, but happily there was almost nothing that could be put off of them.

'We've spent about a minute by looking at each other, so we have to hurry now.'

The witches dressed, left the room and went downstairs.

'. . . I hope everybody have had a good time.' Amelia said before dinner had started.

The teachers agreed, but Imogen and Constance tried not thinking what they did concretely. They weren't alone to have such thoughts. Their facial expression might be a very good hint to what they did really. Their important rule 'constant vigilance' was on, so nobody should've to known what was going on between them when all the teachers were having free time.

The Deputy Headmistress and the Flying teacher looked forward to time after lights off. They couldn't wait when it will be the time for the teachers to go in their rooms.

They didn't need to wait long time after the pupils were in their rooms. Other teachers decided to spend time before sleeping alone in their rooms. It suited Imogen and Constance perfectly.

'My room,' black-haired witch whispered.

Very soon, two impatient witches were in Constance's room. They put silencing spell at once.

'It will be third round won't it?' Imogen asked seductively. 'I know, it won't be my turn to use my skills and imagination, but it will be wonderful time for both of us. Do you want to show me that I'm yours? I'll be a very good girl.'

'Honestly, "A good girl" doesn't include anything I'm going to do to you.' Constance chuckled. She embraced Imogen and looked at her. Soon, they had a wonderful kiss.

'Human version of a pet must be on now.' Again, it was a demand, but it was said kindly. Then she added, 'I'll undress you at first.'

Imogen smiled in response. 'I'll be very obedient.'

'Of course, it's obviously. For example . . .' The potions mistress put her hands at her girlfriend's breasts and stroked a bit. She received a quiet moan. 'More? No, it will be not very soon. I'll be doing what I want, but if I want something else, I'll ask what you want.'

They both were dressed in pants only.

The gym mistress lied in the bed. The amazing view was enough to turn Constance on. As before, she spread Imogen's legs. They have time, so she sat in between of legs and started to caress them and reached inner thighs soon.

'You wanted to be a good girl? It's impossibly; because I'll be doing some wonderful things to you. It's been a start to show you what third part is.'

'I want to have very many reasons to moan.'

'You beg me to caress, licking and sucking you more? It depends on time which we have more than enough. You'll be having too many reasons to moan. If you want it very strongly, my goal will be to make you ask me to stop.'

'Stop? I suppose you don't know . . . me enough after . . . all these years.'

It was only rough caresses, so Imogen could talk almost normally, but Constance decided to change it unexpectedly. She barely touched a very sensitive part of Imogen's body, and the Flying teacher twitched at the contact. It was good and bad at the same time.

'I'll be playing with this part enough time to enjoy. I mean myself, of course, but if it wasn't enough I'll continue. I'm not so bad after all. It's an addition to the lesson, so if you'll be pleading me to stop, no matter how strongly, you'll achieve nothing.'

Sweet torture continued. 'I'll use my tongue, well? I know, the thought itself turns you on.'

Constance knew Imogen very well. She knew exactly what made her girlfriend moan with pleasure more than anything. It was it. This whole thing lasted much longer than in the morning, and it was rougher than ever.

Constance enjoyed her girlfriend's moans a lot. She might describe it as one moan which, depending on different moments, was becoming quieter and louder. In spite of this, there were breaks, so she preferred to call it a lot of moans.

"How about this?" and "How about that?" took about an hour, and acts were accompanied by moans.

'Did I tease you there recently?' Constance asked and run her finger in between of Imogen's legs through material. 'I want to be a bit rough. Don't worry, I shan't hurt you.'

That feeling was amazing. Imogen asked to repeat.

'Repetition, yes? My insatiable Idgie. We'll be enjoying the process a lot.'

'We let breast part for future.'

'What we'll be doing now?'

'We? How you can be so sure I'll let you to do something?'

'I don't know why I said it. It happened accidentally.'

'Even if it seems wrong, you're right. I need to kiss you, or it will be my turn to moan.'

'I'd like to hear your moans. I haven't had a chance today.' Imogen said cheekily.

'It's a lesson now, so you won't have a chance. Sit, please.'

A long hot kiss was the beginning only. A few moments later, next kiss followed. It was as wonderful as one before. When they were able to stop kissing, they had no idea how many kisses they'd had. It wasn't matter.

'I want to show again how dominant I can be. Breasts are very good possibility. Lay on the bed.'

There was no need to explain how true Constance's words were. It was amazing, all of this. The black-haired witch couldn't stop. It was pleasure.

Eventually, she finished.

'Your moans motivated me a lot. I wanted to do it very strongly, but your reaction increased my desires.'

'I was glad to help.'

Both witches knew very well that it wasn't help, but expression of Imogen's emotions.

'I hope you don't mad at me?'

'Probably.'

'What you'll say if I'll do something to your very sensitive part of body in the morning?'

'You'll be doing all your best?' Constance was interested at once.

'I'll be caressing you there, and then my tongue will do the rest.'

'Oooh, I'm looking forward to the morning. I don't mad at you at all anymore.'

The witches dressed and were ready to sleep.

'Good night, love. Don't forget what you promised.'

'I shan't; it's impossibly. Good night, love.'

If you love somebody, even a punishment can be a pleasure. Imogen and Constance understood it very well.

A/N: The idea belongs to otp-questions on Tumblr. 'Who is the hot life guard and who fakes drowning just to get a kiss?'

Of course, drowning is something what Imogen couldn't do (she couldn't imagine Constance become pale after a prank she'd have played).

This is a bit of reverse of my fan-fiction Revenge and Love. Hope you enjoyed anyway.

What do you think?


End file.
